A Sporty Sweet Kind of Pain
by Kaddence Fire
Summary: One day Marie is heading over to go to a practice soccer game with her friends. The only problem is, she's not exactly having a great day. Will her friends be there to make her day better, or will they continue to make her day worse?


Soccer, I usually play it in my free time with my friends or go outside. Don't you just love the adrenaline of the sport? Your blood pumps, your lungs burn from the oxygen leaving and entering rapidly, and just for the sport itself. Whenever I fall, I get back up and continue. Getting hurt isn't something to cry about if you can brush it off - it's how I live. Today I'm meeting up with some of my friends who play soccer too. I sincerely hope my sister isn't there. Yeah, sure, I love my sister but still... She can be annoying, to me at least. I jog around the road until I come up to the soccer field.  
"Hey Marie, over here!" My friend shouts from the field below.  
I start to jog faster, picking up speed until I'm eventually running. I make my way down to Hayley quickly just to see she's standing beside Carsen. Suddenly, I find myself tripping over my own two feet, but I manage to keep myself upright. When I look at them, Carsen is wearing a muscle shirt, shorts, and sneakers with his bangs that are about an inch or two above his eyes swept to the side as usual. Meanwhile Hayley has a ponytail, a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. I'm fairly similar to Hayley except no ponytail and I have a tank-top instead.  
"Are you okay?" She asks me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What're we doing today?" I manage to redeem myself.  
"Well," Carsen starts, "We're waiting on the rest of the gang before we can start anything."  
"Alrighty." I nod my head and smile in agreement.  
Normally I'm never like this, at a loss for words. I usually am the kind of girl to stand up for others, the kind who chases her dreams, the kind who seizes the moment when she has an opportunity. Maybe today just isn't my day...  
"Oh, guys, I forgot to mention something to you." Hayley says peppily.  
"What?" I ask.  
"My aunt got a job as a soccer coach so she can help train us or find people for us to help out. I think it's pretty cool, don't you?"  
"Awesome! Maybe we'll finally have team members who aren't always late." Carsen gives a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Agreed," I say, "Where are they anyways?"  
I scan the field and the road above to find it's as empty as a ghost town, besides us. Barely any cars are here and no pedestrians are in sight. A slight wind blows, making the trees sway back and forth blissfully. Well, if I'm having an off day, nature certainly isn't - it's beautiful out. I notice Hayley walking away to go look further for them.  
"Do you wanna just try to start?" Carsen looks at me.  
"Yeah, why not." I answer in reply.  
"Cool, don't expect me to go easy either, just cause we're short on players."  
"Trust me, I wouldn't expect you to."  
"I'll make sure not to damage your pretty face." He jokes around.  
For a second I thought I saw in his eyes he wasn't kidding, but then the look faded away back to teasing.  
"Good, I like my face as it is."  
We begin without Hayley, even though we probably shouldn't. I end up being the goalie while he just tries to make goals with nobody else to stop him but me. Basically, this isn't anything like the actual game, but hey, it's kinda fun... He kicks the ball and I jump in the way, making it knock into my stomach.  
"Hah." I let out a winded laugh.  
He just rolls his eyes in response, but I see him trying not to smile. I pick up the ball and start making my way back to him. I sit the ball down in front of his feet and turn to walk away. As I'm walking away I hear a swooshing sound and immediately I feel something hit my back, knocking me over. I let out a gasp/scream of surprise as I hit the ground. I roll over so that I'm looking up and not at the ground, beside me I can see the ball while I can hear Carsen laughing. He starts to make his way over to me and I turn my face so I see him when he's standing over me.  
"Oops." He says between laughs.  
"Yeah, oops."  
"Here, let me help you up."  
He bends his arm down and dangles his hand in the air, beckoning me to take it and be pulled up. Except... I get another idea. I grab his hand and pull downwards, causing him to stumble and fall on top of me. Where I fell was on the edge of a hill, and so when I pulled him down I hadn't realized we might roll, but too late for that theory. In a matter of seconds we start rolling down the hill and we stop in an open field. When I'm out of my daze I start laughing and so does he. Also, now that I'm not dazed my mind registers the fact that he's on top of me still. His light brown hair is illuminated by the sun and I could swear if he leaned any closer his bangs would touch my face. When I stop laughing suddenly and freeze, his features show signs of concern.  
"What's wrong?" He asks cautiously.  
"Uh - nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, yes I'm sure."  
"Oh really," He arches an eyebrow, "What if I were to do this?"  
He leans even closer, and yup, his bangs brush my face.  
"Are you trying to provoke me, Carsen?"  
"Maybe." He laughs.  
"Well it's not working." I lie.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yep. There's no way on Earth you could make me cave."  
"Hmm," He ponders this carefully, "Are you sure?"  
"Without a doubt."  
A clever grin spreads across his face, and it's enough to make me think about what ideas he's getting.  
"Are you one hundred percent sure about everything you just said?" He asks, still grinning.  
"Like I said, without a doubt."  
"Okay then, I guess I'll just give up..."  
"Good - hey wait why are you still smiling like that?"  
"So now it's a crime to smile?"  
"With you, yes it is."  
"What do you have against me, Marie?"  
"Everything." I say confidently.  
Absolutely nothing. He's one of my good friends and I obviously can't ever be mad at him, especially when he flashes his smile. So why did I say everything? I'm not quite sure myself why I did.  
"You gonna get off of me now?" I ask.  
"Why," He narrows his eyes, "Bothering you?"  
"Kin - no! Nothing you could do would, remember what I just said."  
"Sorry, but I've figured out you were going to say kind of." His grin comes back across his features.  
"Twerp..." I mutter.  
"What did you just say?" He laughs.  
"I called you a twerp, you're an annoying little twerp."  
"Ouch," He grabs his chest motioning pain, "I feel so hurt."  
Suddenly, his eyes widen and he loses his balance. After all, he was holding himself up with one hand when he clutched his chest. He falls even closer to me, and I turn my head slightly as a reflex without thinking. When he lands there's literally no more space between us because his lips are pressed to mine. My eyes widen in shock and so do his, but after a second or two he closes his eyes and kisses me. I'm literally screaming inside, maybe today was my day after all...  
He pulls back with a dreamy dazed look, "So did that bother you?"  
"Not in the slightest." I smile.  
"I'm such a failure." He whines playfully.  
"Yes, you are such a failure because you can't bother me, even though you just got to kiss me."  
"Exactly!"  
I roll my eyes and push him off of me.  
"Let's get back to the game weirdo."  
"Aren't I a cute weirdo though?" He asks.  
"Let's just go." I laugh.


End file.
